1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a keyboard device for personal digital assistants, more particularly to a keyboard device for personal digital assistants that is convenient to carry and use.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional keyboard device 1 for personal digital assistants is shown in FIG. 1 to include a keyboard module 11 and a cover module 12 coupled to a rear end of the keyboard module 11 such that the cover module 12 is pivotable from a closed position, where the inner surface of the cover module 12 overlies the keyboard module 11, to an open position, where the cover module 12 is oriented at an angle relative to the keyboard module 11. The keyboard module 11 has a top side 110 provided with a keypad unit 13. A receiving slot 14 of the keyboard device 1 connects a personal digital assistant 2 to the keypad unit 13 such that the user can input data into the personal digital assistant 2 through the keypad unit 13.
When the keyboard device 1 is used for inputting data into the personal digital assistant 2, the cover module 12 is opened first, and the personal digital assistant 2 is then positioned in the receiving slot 14. Upon finishing the data input operation, the personal digital assistant 2 should be removed before the cover module 12 can be closed to overlie the keyboard module 11. The aforesaid opening, positioning, removing and closing steps are performed each time the keyboard device 1 is used for inputting data into the personal digital assistant 2. Therefore, the conventional keyboard device 1 is not convenient to use and is also inconvenient to carry since it lacks a facility for storing the personal digital assistant 2 therein.
Therefore, the object of the present invention is to provide a keyboard device for personal digital assistants that is convenient to use and carry.
Accordingly, the keyboard device for a personal digital assistant with an I/O port of this invention includes a first casing member, a second casing member, a pivot unit, a keyboard module, a support frame and a connector unit.
The first casing member has an inner surface, a first longitudinal portion and a second longitudinal portion opposite to the first longitudinal portion in a transverse direction. The inner surface is divided in the transverse direction into a first keyboard mounting part and a frame mounting part. The second casing member has a third longitudinal portion and a fourth longitudinal portion opposite to the third longitudinal portion in the transverse direction. The second casing member further has an inner surface with a second keyboard mounting part. The pivot unit interconnects pivotally the first and third longitudinal portions, thereby permitting relative movement between the first and second casing members from an open position, where the first and second keyboard mounting parts are substantially coplanar, to a closed position, where the first and second keyboard mounting parts are disposed one on top of the other. The keyboard module includes a first keyboard unit mounted on the first keyboard mounting part, and a second keyboard unit mounted on the second keyboard mounting part. The support frame is mounted pivotally and adjustably on the inner surface of the first casing member at the frame mounting part, and is adapted to support the personal digital assistant at an inclined angle relative to the inner surface of the first casing member. The connector unit is mounted on the support frame and is connected electrically to the keyboard module. The connector unit is adapted to connect electrically with the I/O port of the personal digital assistant.